Paige is WHAT?
by Mandalyn
Summary: Mandalyn is EFFING crazy she's frelling insane. What was I thinking?
1. What I Want

Just any normal day, okay as normal as it can get at Generation X. A mourning session in the danger room was going as it always did. For the third time Monet sent Paige to the floor, hard.

"Ahhh, man M." She groaned rubbing her sore backside. "I'll never be a good fighter."

"Sure you are a good fighter I'm just better."

Big surprise that Monet's words did not help Paige's mood. After lunch Paige was happy to have PE with her Be-fri Jubilee. The dark haired mutant mounted the balance beam with graceful ease. She performed amazing feats of acrobatic skill before dismounting perfectly. Paige smiled for her friend, but frowned now that is was her turn. She put both hands on the beam and pushed her self up. With a few wobbles she straitened her self out.

"That's it Paige, good, now spot." Jubilee coached from the side. Paige put her arms out to the side and took three shaking steps before promptly falling off. "You're getting better. Remember I did this for years." Jubilee tried to comfort her friend.

All the events of the day haunted the young student. She wanted something, but what? Even she didn't know. Perhaps something would find her.

__

And that was the prologue. I was a little board so don't look at this as very serious work. Warning loves, the action in this isn't what you're expecting but it is exciting anyway. Spoiler warning for the musical RENT, but if it'll get you to go see it. By all means read on. It is, after all, the best musical EVER. Read this for fun, that's why I wrote it.

Nine weeks later Leech and Artie passed Ms. Frost's office. They heard their headmistress's voice chastising some unfortunate student.

"I can't believe this young lady. Sneaking out at night? Not coming home until all hours."

"Must be Jubilee." Artie said as they went on their way.

Back in Emma's office it was not Jubilee who sat in "the hot seat".

"I would have expected something like this from your roommate, but you Miss Guthrie. Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I just wanted something of my own. Every one has something they can do well except me." The White Queen gave her student a puzzled look. "I'm not talking about that, I wanted something that people could say 'Paige does that. That's something she's good at.' Something that doesn't have to do with my powers."

"I can understand that Paige." Emma hid a smile. "But I'm not happy about the way you went about it." Paige slumped in her chair. "If you ever do this again I want you to tell me sooner. When I called the box office with my request, they were very abstinent about it before I _persuaded_ them. "

"Box office?" Paige shot up. "You're coming?"

"Well what did you expect Miss Guthrie? We are not going to miss this."

"We?"


	2. RENT?

Seven days later five o'clock Saturday afternoon Jubilee wondered into the rec room. She said something but everyone was preoccupied. She sent up a few paffs.

"What gives Jubes?" Angelo asked, pausing his video game.

"I said has anyone seen Paige? I've been looking forever."

"Don't exaggerate Jubilation." Emma said as she entered the room. "Now students please go put on clothes that don't have hole in them. We are going to the theater."

"Cool what movie?" Mondo Chimed.

"What's this world coming to?" Emma touched the bridge of his nose. "We are going to a play."

"Wait we've got to find Paige." Jubilee said.

"Don't worry about that. Go get dressed children."

"These are very good seats." Sean commented. "Tell me Emma how much _persuasion_ did you have to use."

"I've said it before; all men have a tendency to do what I want."

"What's it called? RENT?" Monet asked. "Why didn't we get playbills?"

"I asked they said there was a screw up at the printing company. Is this one of those singing plays?" Jono said.

"Yes, but try not to think of Moulin Rouge, Live Theater has such a nicer feeling about it. Audience participation you know."

"Well the set looks like a yard sale."

And it did. It was folding chairs around a collapsible table. The fire escape up-stage was pretty cool looking. There were scaffoldings on either side of the stage. Under one was the orchestra. Hanging just under the fly space to one side was a large white sphere. The moon, at first glance.

"Jubilation, stop sulking and enjoy yourself." Emma said.

"I just think Paige would have had allot of fun tonight."

"Oh I think she'll be fine."

****

The house lights went down. About twelve people walked out on stage. A very cute guy took center; he had a camera, and wore glasses and a blue and white striped scarf. He introduced himself as Mark Cohen. Mark began talking about himself and his roommate Roger. He talked about their wood burning stove, which was a tin garbage can. Laughter went through the audience that grew when he said that everything in the apartment was powered by one incredibly long extension-cord that ran from outside. He finished up and took up his camera. The music began.

__

Mark- December 24th 9 p.m. eastern standard time, from here on in I shoot with out a script. See if anything comes of it, instead of my old Shit. First shot Roger tuning a fender guitar he hasn't played in a year.

****

As it continued the story became a little easier to follow. When Mark's mother left a message on the answering machine we learn about Moreen.

__

Mark's mom- Oh and Mark. We're sorry to hear that Moreen dumped you I say Se La Vie. So let her be a **Lesbian** there are other fishies in the sea. Love Mom.

Jono almost spit fire at that line. Angelo was holding his side. Jubilee was still thinking about Paige. Monet and Emma were softly discussing what was going on.

****

Collins, the ex-roommate called up just before he was mugged. Then Benny called. Apparently Benny is also and ex-roommate who now owns the building. He had promised Mark and Roger they wouldn't have to pay rent, and now broke his word.

__

Roger- When we were roommates.

Mark- Remember?

Benny- How could I forget? You, me, Collins and Moureen, how is the drama queen?

Mark- She's performing tonight.

Benny- I know. You still her production manager?

Mark- Two days ago I was bumped.

Benny- You still dating her?

Mark- Last month I was dumped.

Roger- She's in love.

Benny- She's got a new man?

Mark-Well no.

Benny- What's his name?

Mark and Roger- JoAnne.

Benny- RENT, my amigos is due, or I will have to evict you. Be there in a few.

Mark- The power blows.

****

The music picked up and everyone on stage started going wild as the title song began. Mark and Roger sang about how cold and hungry they were and what the bohemian life was like for a film maker and song writer. Collins was stumbling around, the muggers had taken his coat. JoAnne appears stage right on the phone booth talking to Moreen.

__

JoAnne- Don't scream Moreen. It's me JoAnne, your substitute production manager, hey hey hey. Did you eat? Don't change the subject Moreen. But darling, you haven't eaten all day. You won't throw up, you won't throw up. The digital delay? It did blow up exactly, there may have been one teeny tiny **spark**- YOU'RE NOT CALLING **MARK**.

Collins talks about how he just got back to town and this happens. How Lucky are we? The entire cast is singing. The phone rings.

Mark- Hello.

JoAnne-Hello?

Mark- Moreen? Your equipment won't work? OKAY ALL RIGHT I'LL GO!

MARK & HALF OF THE COMPANY  
How Do You Leave The Past Behind  
When It Keeps Finding Ways To Get To  
Your Heart  
It Reaches Way Down Deep And Tears  
You Inside Out  
Til You're Torn Apart  
Rent  
  
ROGER & OTHER HALF OF COMPANY  
How Can You Connect In An Age  
Where Strangers, Landlords, Lovers  
Your Own Blood Cells Betray  
  
ALL  
What Binds The Fabric Together  
When The Raging, Shifting Winds Of Change  
Keep Ripping Away  
  
BENNY  
Draw A Line In The Sand  
And Then Make A Stand  
  
ROGER  
Use Your Camera To Spar  
  
MARK  
Use Your Guitar  
  
ALL  
When They Act Tough - You Call Their  
Bluff  
  
MARK & ROGER  
We're Not Gonna Pay  
  
MARK & ROGER W/ HALF THE COMPANY  
We're Not Gonna Pay  
  
MARK & ROGER W/ OTHER HALF OF  
COMPANY  
We're Not Gonna Pay  
  
ALL  
Last Year's Rent  
This Year's Rent  
Next Year's Rent  
  
Rent Rent Rent Rent Rent  
We're Not Gonna Pay Rent  
  
ROGER & MARK  
'Cause Everything Is Rent

"Well doesn't that grab your attention?" Sean said. The students laughed, even Jubilee couldn't deny, this was cool. 


	3. One Song Glor Jono?

__

Homeless people were gathered stage left and were singing.

****

A Homeless Man 

Christmas bells are ringing 

Christmas bells are ringing

Christmas bells are ringing 

Somewhere else! 

Not here 

A skinny Hispanic guy sat drumming a plastic bucket. Collins stumbles on to the stage. The guy had a soft soothing voice.

****

Guy You okay honey? 

****

Collins I'm afraid so 

****

Guy They get any money? 

****

Collins No Had none to get - But they purloined my coat - Well you missed a sleeve! - Thanks 

****

Guy Hell it's Christmas eve I'm Angel.

__

Collins looks closer at the Guy.

****

Collins Angel..? Indeed 

"Oh!" The realization hit Skin. "He's...... well... um-"

"Gay." Jubilee said for him. "Collins is Gay and I'm guessing Angel is to. That's to bad he's kinda cute."

__

****

Collins An angel of the first degree Friends call me Collins - (Christmas Lights on the stage come up) Tom Collins Nice tree ... 

****

Angel Let's get a band-aid for your knee I'll change, there's a "Life Support" meeting at nine-thirty Yes - this body provides a comfortable home For the **Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome **

****

Collins As does mine 

****

Angel We'll get along fine Get you a coat, have a bite Make a night - I'm flush **Collins **My friends are waiting -- 

****

Angel You're cute when you blush The more the merry - ho ho ho And I do not take no 

Jono turns to Sean.

"So they both have AIDS?" He asks.

"That's what it seem lad, you shouldn't talk so loud."

"No one can hear me."

**__**

Mark I don't suppose you'd like to see Maureen's show in the lot tonight? Or come to dinner?

"I wonder who this Maureen is and where is she?" Sean said.

**Roger **Zoom in on my empty wallet. 

****

Mark Touche. Take your AZT. Close on Roger His girlfriend April Left a note saying "We've got AIDS" Before slitting her wrists in the bathroom I'll check up on you later. Change your mind. You have to get out of the house. 

"What's AZT?" Jubilee asked.

"A treatment for AIDS." Sean said. Even M sighed and had a look of sadness when she heard this.

__

Roger was alone on stage he was playing his guitar and singing about haw he wanted to write one last song before he died.

****

Roger I'm writing one great song before I... One song Glory One song Before I go Glory One song to leave behind 

The single spot light that laminated Roger made the everything so much more passionate.

One actor stood backstage watching the man who played Roger as he sang his song. He had his guitar on his lap and a sad look in his eyes.

'So much Like Jono' She thought before she went to touch up her make-up.

_ ****_

Roger Find The one song Before the virus takes hold Glory Like a sunset One song To redeem this empty life Time flies And then - no need to endure anymore Time dies (A knock on the door) The door 

Jubilee was wiping tears away. Monet was not crying but you could see the tears in her eyes. The boys weren't as bad, but for some reason they kept looking from Jono too Roger.

"Wot?" He asked.

The girls noticed now. No one said anything about it. Emma just looked on and smiled.

Roger went to answer the door, it was a young Hispanic girl with a candle asking for a light. 

Roger kept say how familiar she was. She tried to flirt with him but he would have nothing of it. She left.

She came back saying she had lost her stash. She's looking around when she accuses Roger of staring at her. It turns out she's a dancer. (Dancer = Stripper)

He tries to get her to stop taking smack. She would have nothing to do with it. He finds the bag and hides it.

They end up holding hands.

****

Roger Cold hands 

****

Girl Yours too. Big. Like my father's You wanna dance?

****

Roger With you? 

****

Girl No - with my father 

****

Roger I'm Roger 

****

Girl They call me They call me Mimi.

"Uh, did they just have a huge serious conversation.... and just **THEN **introduced them selves?" Mondo asked.

"Yes now hush listen to JoAnne's voice mail." Emma said.


End file.
